Here Goes Nothing
by honeybabysugarchild
Summary: Thought I'd give this a shot. The curse has been broken. And while not overly fond of Yuki, Kyo can't help but feel slightly concerned for him. But how can he let him know? YukixKyo...so yeah, sorry if you're not a fan, but if not, don't read :
1. Chapter 1

**O Hai...Yeah, I thought I'd give this a try. Maybe it'll be a good outlet? Anyways, I sincerely hope it doesn't suck too bad. I have a vague idea where the story is going, but any advice or suggestions would be greatly welcomed. Even criticism if it's helpful and not too degrading :p So yeah, please enjoy, and in case you wondered, I do NOT own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters...more's the pity.**

* * *

><p>Kyo sighed as he stared at his homework. "This is ridiculous." he complained to himself. Instead of carrying on with his work, he stretched and looked lazily around. No one was in sight, but the house was humming from the day to day lives of the people within.<p>

Shigure had broken his computer and had busted out an old typewriter to help with his novel that, for once, he actually seemed inspired to finish. The click clack of the keys could be heard in every room of the house. "Probably just another porno novel." Kyo scoffed.

Distantly he could hear the clanging of pots and pans as well as Tohru's soft singing as she prepared dinner. Kyo's face softened as he listened to the nonsensical song she was singing. If he had heard the song anywhere else he would have hated it, but somehow, anything she said or did became endearing.

Tohru and Kyo had dated for a time, but only to realize their love wasn't the romantic kind of love. He did love her with all his heart, but more as a dear friend than a lover. Truth be told, it was hard at first. Tohru was the first to realize it, but Kyo, who was afraid of losing some one he loved, didn't want to admit it. Eventually he realized that just because they weren't "in love" with each other, it didn't mean they couldn't love each other. And thusly, their relationship had both fallen apart and become stronger all at once.

Kyo closed his eyes and listened some more to the lives around him as he succumbed to his laziness and sprawled out on the floor. Beneath the typewriter, pots and pans, and Tohru's singing, another sound could still distantly be heard.

Yuki was on the phone with his girlfriend, Machi. It sounded as if they were arguing…again. That had been happening a lot as of late. At this, Kyo scrunched up his face and huffed. His relationship with the Ice Prince was complicated at best. After the curse was broken Kyo had wondered if their relationship would change. So far it hadn't really. They didn't fight as much, but they didn't speak or interact with each other, so in that way it was the same.

It was starting to depress him, that he cared, and his depression was starting to annoy him. He had gone his whole life not caring about the damn rat. Now, however, everything was different. With no curse, the rage that was always brimming inside him had subsided. Not that he never got angry. Kyo still had a wild temper, but there were no waves of never ending self loathing and hatred flowing through him as there once had been.

And because of this Kyo even felt something akin to concern for his rival.

The voice upstairs had stopped. Kyo stayed on the floor, straining his ears for further sounds. Nothing but the clicking of keys and the clinking of plates.

Tohru came bustling in carrying dishes to set the table. Kyo moved his books and forgotten homework out of her way.

"How is your homework going, Kyo?"

"Umm…good…it's good." Kyo said, stumbling for a way out of discussing homework.

Tohru looked as though she would press the matter further when Kyo cleared his throat and interrupted her.

"Do you think Yuki is alright?"

Tohru froze. "Yuki-kun?"

"Yeah…he seems…more...depressing than usual or something."

Tohru remained silent.

"Not like I care." Kyo insisted, "I was just curious, you seem to know more about these kind of things than I do."

Tohru smiled and her eyes brightened. They both knew he was lying. Kyo had confided in her in almost everything. Including his, somewhat concern for his cousin. At times, Tohru seemed to know Kyo better than even he knew himself. She was about to respond when Shigure came sulking into the room.

"It is you and you alone, my flower, that keeps my weary soul from withering away." Shigure crooned, hugging Tohru closely to himself.

"Hands off, pervert." Kyo growled.

Shigure laughed but let her go. "Is dinner almost done? I've worked up quite an appetite if I do say so myself."

"Ah, yes! You've been working very hard. We could all hear how busy you've been!" Tohru beamed. Even she knew that Shigure usually lacked in keeping motivated and actually doing his work. "I'm just putting dinner out on the table. If one of you could go get Yuki, we can all eat." Tohru finished heading back towards the kitchen.

"I'm serious, Shigure," Kyo seethed as soon as she was out of hearing range, pointing a fork threateningly at Shigure's throat. "Keep your damn hands off of her."

Shigure laughed again. "Gimme a break, Kyo. I can finally hug her and you won't let me…..Besides, didn't you two break up?" He taunted. "And therefore, she's free game and you've no say in the matter."

"Awfully cocky, aren't'cha? We'll see how brave you are when I strangle you in your sleep."

Shigure cleared his throat and smiled uncomfortably.

"I only jest. …One of us still needs to go get Yuki."

Kyo glared.

"…Fine, I'll do it, but not because you intimidate me; I want you to know that!" He yelled over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

Dinner was fairly quiet, which had become fairly normal. Shigure and Tohru did most the talking while Yuki politely contributed now and then and Kyo yelled occasionally.

Tonight, though, Kyo spent the entire meal watching Yuki. Maybe it was just his imagination that something was wrong with him? But every now and then, Kyo would swear, in a smile or sigh, you could just see something was off and seriously bothering the former rat.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it...once again, sorry if it sucked, and please, feedback is nice! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Blah! I really hate this chapter...I've written and rewritten it a couple times. But it never seemed to come out just right...but I wanted a chapter that was a little more focused on Yuki. :p So yeah, I'm sorry that it sucks...hopefully you can pull through it though, and the story will get better. **

* * *

><p>Yuki wiped his brow and looked up towards the blazing sun. It was hot; and yet there he was, working in his garden. There was no help for it though. His plants needed him and despite the heat, his plants were a comfort to him.<p>

Machi had broken up with him the night before over the phone. It wasn't unexpected but it still hurt.

"This needs to end, Yuki." Machi whispered.

"But why? What am I doing wrong?" Yuki pleaded

"You're perfect…you're too perfect. You don't love me-"

"I do! I'd do anything for you! Why are you pushing me away?"

"STOP!" Machi yelled, followed by a long pause.

"You're the one that's pushing me away, Yuki…you just don't realize it."

There was another long pause in which you could hear Machi's soft crying and Yuki's stuttered breaths.

"I care about you, Yuki. But we can't be like this. I'm sorry." and with that she hung up. Leaving Yuki alone with his thoughts. His thoughts and the clicking of Shigure's damn typewriter.

Yuki was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Tohru approach him.

"I brought you water!" She said happily. "It's so hot out; you need to remember to drink." Tohru sat down by him and looked over the plants that would seen be ready to harvest. She loved coming here and helping Yuki with his secret base. It was here that Yuki could be himself, more than anywhere else.

"Machi and I broke up."

Tohru turned to him quickly

"It's alright, Miss Honda." Yuki said quickly, seeing that she was about to burst out in tears or dramatic, heartfelt condolences, or more than likely both at once.

"I think it's for the best"

Tohru nodded slowly and tended to the garden as she let the news sink in.

"It's still sad." She said a few minutes later. It wasn't a question.

"Yes….yes it is."

They both continued to work for a long while in silence.

"Are you alright, Yuki?"

"…Yes…"Yuki chuckled sadly as he realized that Tohru could see straight through his pathetic lie.

"…I'm not sure." He finally settled for.

"The reason she broke up with me is because I couldn't open up to her. It's not that I want to be cold or distant…I just don't know." The words were now flowing out uncontrollably like a glass much too full of water. "I guess I thought with the curse broken, everything would be so much easier. But it's not. I'm still afraid. I still don't interact with people the way I should. I'm still not normal. …I'm still a freak."

Tohru took his hand.

"You were never a freak." she whispered.

Yuki could have laughed, but didn't. He could see in her eyes that she meant ever word with her entire heart.

"Thank you, Miss Honda. You're certainly the kindest person I know, and you're one of the few people I'm truly comfortable with."

"I'm glad that you can be so honest with me. I want you to be able to share anything with me, no matter what you're feeling. I think…maybe, it will take practice and time to open up to others. It's scary letting some one into your heart. If you work hard though, it will get easier. Still a little scary…but easier." Tohru said squeezing his hand as she spoke.

Yuki nodded. "Of course you're right, I'm just a little impatient, I guess. I want things to be easier." He said forcing a smile.

They sat and talked awhile longer until Tohru realized how late it was.

"Oh my goodness! I need to go start dinner!"

"I'll finish up here, Miss Honda. I'll meet you back home."

Tohru brushed herself off and got up to leave but hesitated on her first step.

"Yes, Miss Honda? Did you forget something?" He asked as he tilted his head out of curiosity.

"Umm…no, never mind….it's nothing…I'll see you back home." She laughed nervously as she hurried away, back towards the house.

Yuki watched her retreating figure, unnerved at whatever she was keeping to herself. It was unlike her. However, he shrugged it off and thought instead of their brief exchange. It was then that a sudden thought struck him. Why didn't he go out with Tohru? He was certainly comfortable around her. He could be open and honest, while she was kind and never judging.

The more he thought about it though, the more it seemed all wrong. It was a nice thought, but try as he might, he could not see Tohru that way. It didn't fit. He then remembered when he had heard about Kyo and Tohru breaking up. He had almost killed him. His immediate thought was that Kyo had done something stupid to screw things up. As usual. He figured that Kyo had broken up with her since he could not fathom Tohru breaking up with anyone. Tohru had to convince Yuki that she had indeed been the one to suggest they break up. And then Yuki knew he had to kill Kyo, because, surely, if Tohru had broken up with some one it meant that person had to have done something horrible. Once again, Tohru had to convince him it was ok. It took a long while for Yuki to see that it was alright, and even then there was a still a lingering question in his mind.

He could sympathize some what now, though. He couldn't see dating Tohru either.

"I find it ironic and a little sad that he and I both don't view her like that." He muttered quietly to his well kept garden.

Having finished his work, he grabbed his now empty water glass and headed back towards the house.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it...please, suggestions are nice, and criticism as long as you're not too harsh :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I think every one is totally out of character and for that I am sorry. I can't seem to do dialogue to say my life. It just comes out all awkward... once again, I'm sorry. And one finally apology, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. :p Hopefully the next one will be longer. Special thanks to the people who reviewed it meant a lot :3 and I'm very grateful.**

* * *

><p>"I think you should talk to him." Tohru said suddenly.<p>

It was a beautiful fall day where it was neither too hot or too cold. Tohru was taking advantage of the sun being out and was hanging laundry. Kyo, meanwhile, was skipping out on his homework to get some practice in.

"To who?"

"Yuki-kun."

Kyo paled. "What the hell for?"

"I'm sorry! I don't mean to pressure you! It's just that…I think he could use some …reassurance." Tohru replied.

"You seem the better person for that." Kyo said, turning his attention once more to his workout.

"I have talked to him." she said as her gaze grew distant. "But he's still sad. I've tried to tell him that I accept him the way he is. It just isn't enough right now." Tears were now forming form in her eyes.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!" Kyo yelled. His practice was now forgotten as he began to panic. "He's an idiot, ya know? It'll be fine. He'll be fine!"

Tohru sniffed and Kyo sighed.

"I can't just go up to him and say, 'hey, you're a great guy! Cheer up!' …that'd be weird, you know it'd be weird. It wouldn't go over well and I won't do it." he argued. Tohru sniffed again but nodded. "Yes, I don't think Yuki-kun would know how to take that."

Tohru went back to the laundry but her face was set in deep concentration on how to help Yuki. Kyo sat on the grass looking worriedly up at her. He knew it wasn't over.

"You could write him a letter!"

"That wouldn't make any difference! It'd still be weird!" Kyo screamed. He had tried not to yell, but his temper got the better of him.

Tohru, however, didn't notice. "An anonymous letter."

They both paused. Kyo tired to think of an excuse out of doing it.

"Can't…you do it?"

"Please, Kyo?"

"Fine!…But I'm doing this for you, not him. Got it?"

Kyo stared in disgust at the blank page that lay before him. If possible, this was worse than homework. No, it was definitely, no contest, worse than homework. He could have asked Tohru but this felt like a personal matter.

"What should I say?" He thought to himself. "I can finally say anything I want to him…so what do I WANT to say?" In the back of his mind he knew, the one thing he truly wanted to say. The one thing he would never say. "I'm sorry." Kyo shook his head and scoffed at himself. "Even if that was true, I'm not supposed to be me, I'm supposed to be a well meaning stranger." he argued

"…"

_Dear Yuki,_

("that's a start")

_How're you? I hope you're well_.

Kyo growled and crumpled up the paper. "Ok, for real this time."

_Yuki,_

_I've noticed that you've been really down lately. I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know it's alright. No matter how bad it gets there are people who care about the real you._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Kyo reread his work. "I think it's good." He reread it again. "…I have no idea!"

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry if you hate it! Have a good day though, ok?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a bit. It's been a little crazy in my life. Mostly for the good. I have a nephew now, so that's pretty cool. ^^ Anywho, newest chapter. I am taking to heart the suggestions that have been made and I so appreciate them and am trying to fit it into my story! Seriously, thank you so much for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>In his defense, Kyo had tried very hard to get the letter to Yuki's locker. He had made a most valiant effort. In between classes, during classes, after classes, he tried, but there were always at least a couple of students hanging nearby. What he and Tohru had failed to remember was that Yuki's locker was a very popular hangout for every girl and several guys in their school. All of them wishing to drop off a letter of their own; most, restraining the urge with apparent difficulty.<p>

Kyo was seething everyday he came home from school. He even forgot that he was upset about what he was doing in the first place. It was a challenge now and he never walked away from a challenge.

But an entire week had gone by without success and Kyo's well-known impatience was wearing painfully thin.

Shigure had had a blissful day. The sun was shining, his computer was fixed, his book was almost done, he was sipping on truly wonderful…his day could not get better.

And it didn't.

He could see Kyo coming from a distance in his usual bad temper. It had not escaped his notice that Kyo had been staying quite late after school and returning home in the sourest of moods. However, he knew better than to directly ask him about it and held his tongue instead. Since he was in such a good mood instead of his normal chiding or teasing he simple flashed what he deemed to be a dashing smile in his younger cousin's direction as he passed by.

His face was greeted by a heavy bookbag.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled, nursing his now bleeding nose.

"For being creepy." Was the only reply he got.

* * *

><p>Tohru was struggling with her math homework when she heard Kyo knock on her door. After calling her consent he stormed in and sat on the floor. Tohru remained silent as Kyo tried to calm down. After a few moments of silence Kyo sighed.<p>

"No luck again today?"

"No."

"It's ok Kyo; I know you tried real-" Tohru started, but Kyo cut her off. "It's not ok. I want to get him this damn letter, dammit!"

Feeling inspired, Tohru jumped up, her fists clenched in resolve. "We can do it, Kyo! Don't give up!" Kyo shot her a despairing look. "You're forgetting something."

"Eh?"

"How?"

"Oh."

Tohru slunk down to the floor joining Kyo in his gloom.

It was only after a couple more days of fuming and discussing that Tohru had an idea.

"Do you still have your computer?" She asked one day after his daily rage had cooled a bit.

"What computer?"

"The one Akito gave you the beginning of the semester?" She prompted.

"Oh…yeah, it might be broken." He said remembering the laptop buried somewhere deep in his closet.

"Why would it be broken?"

"I threw it in my closet after she gave it to me." Tohru's shock was obvious so Kyo continued. "I didn't want it, I don't want anything from her."

"Oh, never mind then." She said looking quite crest fallen. "Just tell me, geeze." Kyo huffed.

"Well…I was thinking, that maybe you could email him the letter." She started. "Yuki uses his quite frequently. And you could create an email account and send it to him and he wouldn't know it was you."

Kyo opened his mouth to argue but closed it instead. It wasn't a bad idea. But now that he had found a solution to his problem he remembered that he was, while not scared, (never scared) but slightly uncomfortable with sending his cousin the letter. And he didn't like computers much to begin with. He avoided them as much as possible, mostly because he couldn't understand them. Even so, he could not think of a good excuse out of doing just what Tohru had suggested.

Alright…I'll go get it and see if it's still working." He said. All the while praying it wasn't. Tohru beamed. "You're gonna have to help me get it set up though…I'm not much good with computers."

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little rushed I think...I think I just want to get on with the story too much I'm sorry. I don't picture Kyo liking computers that much so there's that, sorry if you disagree. Also, I'm placing them in current times, because I think back when Fruits Basket was made, although not too terribly long ago, not too many people had laptops...I know I didn't, haha. So...yes, there you go. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! And it's a tad longer! And I don't hate it quite as much as my last couple of chapters! haha, sorry for any mistakes...I hope you like it. I've started on the next chapter, but I'm a little stuck at the moment...hopefully it won't last.**

**btw to funni neko I was trying to figure out a way to get them to the beach, I don't know if it'll work out or not just yet, but I just wanted you to know I didn't ignore your suggestion. In fact I really appreciated it. And all suggestions! They're great! Thank you so much to every one who has reviewed, I sincerely hope this chapter is to your liking ^^**

* * *

><p>Yuki smiled politely as some girl he vaguely knew waved shyly at him from across the room. He internally struggled with himself whether or not to go say hi to her, but before he had reached a conclusion to his struggles she had already left with a group of friends. Another opportunity lost. He growled softly to himself in annoyance and headed over to the computers to check his email. He knew what to expect, but he couldn't help but hope that she had written him back.<p>

She hadn't.

Kakeru had though…several dozen times. Yuki's eye twitched in annoyance. How the hell did he find time enough to manage this? Honestly though, he was extremely grateful for his friendship with the weird, but charming guy. Yes, there were times he wanted to beat the ridiculous grin off his smug face, but he was a good guy. Even when Yuki tried to distance himself Kakeru wouldn't let him.

Kakeru had been extremely busy as of late (which is why Yuki was so baffled as to the amount of emails) and even if Yuki had been able to open up to him, their schedules were just so that it was almost impossible to connect like that at the moment.

Despite his initial annoyance, Yukie could not help but be amused as he started the task of trying to figure out which emails were important, which had something to do with the student council, which were save worthy and which were rubbish. It was like a bizarre game.

It was in the middle of his private game that he had a tingling sensation that someone was watching him.

It wasn't at all an uncommon feeling; he did have substantial fan club, but the sensation was slightly different this time, so he looked up from his screen trying to find the eyes of his observer. He was quite shocked when he locked gazes with the intense red eyes of his cousin. Kyo quickly looked away, but the blush that spread all the way up to his ears did not escape Yuki's notice. It also did not escape his notice that Kyo's eyes held nothing of the hatred they had once burned so passionately with.

Yukie blinked. "_That was weird_." He thought to himself.

Kyo confused him. He couldn't say he liked him, too many years of hate practically made that impossible, but he couldn't say he really disliked him either. There were times he could almost swear Kyo was about to talk to him. To tell him something important it seemed. But he never did.

Both of them, for the most part, only spoke to each other when they needed to. Since the curse had broken the two of them seemed to reach a silent decision not to fight any more. There was no more name calling, no more insults…it was just weird.

Sighing, Yuk pushed it from his head and focused again on his emails. He was making great progress when suddenly he noticed an email from an unfamiliar address.

A brief moment of panic flitted across his normally exquisite face. "_Not again."_ He had been careless about giving out his last email address and as a result his inbox had been packed with letters from his many fans. He had felt obligated to respond to them, but there were so many it simply wasn't possible. The stress of it all had gotten to him and he had created a new address to get away from it.

He had been so careful this time! He only gave it to a handful of people he explicitly trusted. He looked warily at the foreboding email.

**Some One Who Cares.**

It sounded mildly creepy. He checked the rest of his inbox to see if there were any other emails from the same address. There wasn't. He drummed his fingers on the desk much to the annoyance of the kid next to him. Yuki gave him an apologetic smile and stopped.

"_To_ _open or not to open…that is the question. Well, not so much question,"_ Yuki admitted to himself, _"so much as a matter of time." _Because he would open it, his curiosity demanded it.

After a few more seconds Yuki clicked on the email and opened it.

_Yuki,_

_I've noticed that you've been really down lately. I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know it's alright. No matter how bad it gets there are people who care about the real you._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

It was just a simple little note. A simple reminder that he wasn't alone and that someone did care.

"_Machi!" _was his immediate thought and his heart pounded in his chest with hope. The more he thought about it though, the more unlikely it seemed. It wasn't her address, and she wouldn't even look at him in passing right now.

Yuki leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Who was it from? He made a mental list of all the people he thought it could potentially be. As he went down the list he thought back to the note itself. He felt a small smile form on his lips. It was a sweet note. He'd feel better knowing it wasn't from some creepy stalker, but that aside, it was sweet.

The smiled stayed with him the rest of the period. Yuki had been so distracted by the mystery email that he failed to notice Kyo's eyes trained on him for the rest of the period as well.

* * *

><p>Yuki grabbed the pan from Tohru and began to dry it. He actually hated doing dishes, or rather; he hated anything having to do with working in the kitchen. But Tohru worked very hard and took such good care of them that he sucked it up and helped her despite his abhorrence of doing dishes.<p>

"Miss Honda?"

"Mmm?" Tohru hummed, scrubbing at a particularly difficult spot on another pan.

"I got an interesting email today."

The pan slipped from her hands and splashed back into the sudsy water spraying them both with foamy bubbles and water.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" A very red and very soaked Tohru cried out.

After much fuss and much apologizing Yuki got Tohru to calm down and go get changed while he finished the loathsome dishes. A couple of minutes later she was back and helped him finish putting away the last few dishes.

"….so you got an email today?" she asked shyly.

"_It was her." _Yuki thought to himself. He realized briefly that he felt somewhat disappointed, which was just silly. No matter whom it was, it was a thoughtful thing to do.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Honda. It was very kind of you." Despite his disappointment he smiled genuinely at her.

Tohru wrinkled her nose and looked confused. "But I didn't write it."

"_Ok…..maybe not" _Yuki realized. Tohru didn't lie. Yuki wasn't even she could if she wanted to. All of her features gave her away pretty quickly.

"Oh!...I don't suppose you know who it's from then?"

Tohru's face burned bright red and she began stammering.

"_Bingo!" _Yuki chuckled to himself. Tohru looked on the verge of tears so he spoke quickly to calm her.

"It's alright, Miss Honda, You don't need to tell me who it was. I just wanted to know it wasn't anyone suspicious or anything like that."

Tohru visibly relaxed. "Oh no, they're not like that…they're very nice." She said. Her bright red face now faded to a lighter pink.

Yuki put the last bowl in the cupboard and started narrowing down his list of possibilities.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, comments are loved! As are suggestions. Also constructive criticism is good as long as it's not to harshly worded...yes<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I hope it's alright. Thanks so much for all the reviews and likes and stuff. It makes me very happy. Once again, suggestions, comments and the like are extremely appreciated and help keep my motivated ^^**

* * *

><p>Kyo had done his good dead and he felt pretty damn good about it.<p>

He had seen Yuki's face. He had smiled. Smiled! Not sneered or smirked like he had seen him do growing up.

He felt so good about his good deed that he smiled throughout breakfast, much to the unease of Shigure and Yuki, who felt it couldn't mean anything good.

His mood lasted only until it was time for them to leave for school and Shigure made a remark of his good mood correlating to him getting laid. His day did not improve from there with a test he wasn't ready for and homework that wasn't finished.

He thought he might get some relief over lunch, but unfortunately for him was quite mistaken.

Tohru began telling him of her conversation with Yuki from the night before. The result was a near heart attack for Kyo.

"You didn't tell him did you?" He all but screamed.

"No, he didn't ask." Tohru replied, flinching slightly from his reaction, or rather, over reaction.

Kyo chewed his lip.

"You don't think he knows…do you?" He asked quietly as he watched the rest of their group approach.

"How could he?" Tohru whispered.

"I dunno! He's like a freaking computer, he just knows things!" He hissed back.

"Who knows things?" Uo asked as she plopped down next to Tohru.

"No one." Kyo barked.

After some casual bantering the group settled into a comfortable lunch. Minus Kyo, who was anything but comfortable. He kept sending panicked glances towards Yuki, who by the look of it, was in a world of his own.

Kyo was becoming more and more convinced that Yuki knew when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped about three feet in fright and, for the second time that day, almost had heart attack.

"Woah, jumpy much, Orange-top?" Uo smirked. "I was just gonna ask if you were gonna eat that." She asked pointing to Kyo's untouched lunch.

Kyo, now standing due to his little scare, blushed and sat back down. Everyone, including Yuki, was now staring intently at him.

"No, go for it." He mumbled and shoved the food towards Uo.

"Is there something wrong with our Tohru's cooking?" Hana quietly asked. As she spoke she pulled a concerned Tohru towards herself.

Kyo nearly jumped…again. Hana still scared the shit out of him.

"Err…..no, I'm just not hungry."

"Leave 'im alone, Hana. Orange-top doesn't have to eat if he doesn't wanna." Uo said, greedily shoveling away the lunch.

"Mmmm." Hana hummed. Her only response.

Yuki was meanwhile still going down his list of suspects. Haru seemed a likely candidate. He looked over at the strange boy. Said boy noticed and smiled in return. Yuki liked Haru a lot and was glad he seemed to have gotten over his "first love" as he was now more relaxed around him. Still, Haru had been busy taking care of Rin as of late. And to the best of Yuki's knowledge he didn't especially like computers.

Kyo began to regret giving away his lunch. He couldn't help but glare at Uo as she finished it off. Uo, as if sensing his anger, smiled at him and patted her stomach before sprawling on the grass. "Oh, wow, that was amazing."

"You keep eating like that you're gonna get fat, you cow." He said bitterly. Haru glared at him.

"If it's Tohru's cooking, I'm ok with that." She jovially replied and stretched. Her lack of violence was unlike her. Kyo couldn't help but feel it was all the food she just ate.

It wasn't Uo, Yuki was positive of that. Well, nearly positive. If Uo had something to say it was more her style to tell that person straight to their face. He glanced over at Hana and shuddered slightly. He didn't think (and hoped it wasn't) Hana. She scared the shit out of him. Not that he'd ever admit it. And he knew deep down…deep deep down that she was a kind and loving person.

As lunch came to an end he heard Kyo's stomach growl loudly. No one else seemed to notice. '_Stupid cat, why'd he give away his lunch?' _He thought.

He started suddenly causing Haru to bump into him from behind. That was the first time he'd thought of Kyo as "stupid cat" since the curse had broken. Despite the fact that he had thought it, it repulsed him. The term seemed foreign and misplaced; he hated the way it sounded.

"Hey, you ok?" Haru asked holding Yuki steady. Yuki nodded and pulled away. He sensed more than saw Haru's concern and quickly asked, "How's Rin?"

Haru's face visibly fell, but he smiled all the same.

"She has good days and bad, you know?"

Yuki nodded again.

"You should come visit us sometime." Haru continued. "She'd be happy to see you."

Yuki smiled and agreed despite the obvious lie. Rin wanted nothing to do with any of the family. Even Haru made her snap from time to time. Despite her rage and depression, Haru stuck faithfully to her. Yuki couldn't help but admire his patience.

But school had restarted and quickly put an end to their brief conversation as they rushed off to their respective classes.

"_Dammit._" Kyo growled loudly to himself as his stomach growled louder still. He heard the girls around him giggle and he rolled his eyes. It was just one meal! Surely his stomach shouldn't be this upset at him. He wondered offhandedly if the teacher could hear his stomach as well. If he did he showed no signs of it while he droned on with his lesson.

As the teacher turned to the board, drawing a rather elaborate diagram, Kyo's stomach growled loudly once again.

Kyo felt a piece of paper brush against his arm. He turned and was startled to see Yuki (who sat diagonally behind him) insistently pushing the paper at him.

"_HE KNOWS!" _Kyo's thoughts turned to panic. Despite the chaos running throughout his brain he took the slip of paper and swallowed thickly. He wouldn't make a scene. He stared at the offending piece of paper before taking a deep breath and opening it.

_You Idiot, why didn't you eat your lunch?_

Kyo almost laughed in relief and quickly scribbled that he just hadn't been hungry at the time. He passed it back when he got the chance.

He heard Yuki sigh in annoyance, but frankly there was nothing he could do about his stomach now so he tried to pay attention to the lecture which he had already ignored most of.

Suddenly a bag of chips landed on his desk. He stared blankly for a second before turning to look at Yuki. But Yuki's attention was already back to the lesson as if none of their exchange had taken place.

Kyo opened the bag quickly and began to much on the snack as quietly as he could much to his stomach's great relief.

"_Why's he being nice to me_?" Kyo wondered, popping another chip into his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>For the record, I don't hate Hana, I'm quite fond of her actually. But I'm under the impression that both Yuki and Kyo are disturbed by her, which is why there is a wee bit of Hana bashing. So sorry if she's one of your favorites. Also, sorry if it seems terribly out of charecter I'm sure I do that a lot .<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**HEy! I am so so so sorry this took so long to put up. I got sick twice within like...2 weeks (which is probably why Kyo gets sick for this chapter) Any ways, I did make it longer than usual, so I hope that that makes up for a bit. Thanks for the reviews!**

** Firevein, thank you! ^^ I plan on them writing more letters that will (hopefully) eventually get more emotional and touching. I just didn't want it to go too fast, so I'm sorry if it's a bit slow now **

**lavillalover, I'm sorry! I know it's painfully slow and annoying if you're trying to wait for a story update. I will do my best and hopefully get better. With research papers and finals and all I'm afraid I've been really busy. But hopefully I'll have a bit more free time soon! :D**

**the anon who commented, thank you so much! That was really sweet, I'm deeply flattered you felt my story worthy of a comment then :D **

* * *

><p>It had not occurred to Kyo that Yuki might have responded until Tohru hinted at it while he helped her make lunch a week after he had written the first email.<p>

Yuki was out tending his garden and Shigure was off on some errand or another of his own. It was a cloudy Saturday that seemed to promise storms later. Like a habit his body simply couldn't break, Kyo felt tired and lethargic. His whole body ached as he heard the distant thunder.

"Yeah? You think he would?"

"Mmm, he doesn't say anything about it exactly, he's just been asking about my 'friend' recently." Tohru said.

"Hmm." Kyo responded and started the rice cooker. They both remained silent as Tohru cut the vegetables and Kyo prepared the fish. "You think you'll write him back?"

"Wasn't gonna." Kyo responded temporarily pausing from his daydream of sunny days and open spaces. "Oh." Tohru said, clearly disappointed.

Kyo sighed and pulled himself completely out of his happy daydream to put his full concentration into their conversation. The tiredness was rapidly increasing and he was starting to feel quite warm.

"You think I should?"

"Ah, it's your decision and if that's what you feel you should do then you shouldn't. Or…wait…."Tohru tried to sort out her sentence as Kyo sighed.

"But you think I SHOULD."

"Well, I …yes." Tohru said. She blushed and blushed and looked to the floor. She didn't like telling people what to do, but sometimes it seemed to be the right thing to do. Or if not tell them, at least strongly suggest it.

Perhaps it was the weather, or perhaps it was Tohru's blushing face, or maybe the heat that was getting unbearable and the annoying scratch in the back of his throat….or maybe for something else entirely, but whatever the reason Kyo simply nodded and said he'd try.

After getting some help logging back into this email (he still didn't have it down on his own) he saw Yuki had indeed written. He blinked tiredly at the screen and clicked on the email.

_Dear Friend,_

_Your email was greatly appreciated. It came at a time that I really needed encouragement. Thank you so much for your kind words. They really did mean a great deal to me. I understand if you'd like to remain anonymous, but I'd really love to meet you. Perhaps we could get coffee some time?_

_-Yuki_

"Geez, so formal" Kyo grumbled. He yawned and reread the short email. Like hell they'd meet. Kyo had to remind himself that he was kind and caring as he typed his reply.

Once finished he started to close his computer when he remembered he had a paper due that coming week. Usually he just used the computers at school as they had preset settings and even if something was wrong a teacher was never far off if needed for help. But now that he was actually using his computer he figured he might as well put it to good use for school.

* * *

><p>Yuki finished in his garden as quickly as possible. It was going to rain and it was hot and muggy out. Not a good combination for his lungs. He made it back to the house just before the first drops began to fall. He was slipping his shoes off when he heard a loud groan from the next room.<p>

"Stupid firggin computer." Kyo's head was resting on his computer and a stream of incoherent curses streamed from his lips.

'Kyo's using a computer?...'a question began to form in his mind, but it was discarded before it even had a chance to fully form. Of course it wasn't Kyo.

Despite this, curiosity drove him to see what was wrong with his loud cousin.

Kyo had not heard any one come in. He had been struggling with his paper for awhile without any success. He would have gone to Tohru but she had left to get a forgotten ingredient for their lunch.

He was just gonna give up and nap. Now that his face was pressed into his keyboard he realized his laptop was quite warm. He could sleep like this; the paper wasn't due till later anyways.

He was jarred from his napping thoughts by a soft voice above him.

Kyo jerked up and barely missed slamming his head into Yuki.

They stared at each other for a moment before Kyo said, "Err…what?"

"I asked what was wrong."

They stared at each other again. Kyo tried to organize his thoughts that seemed to get fuzzier and fuzzier with each passing moment.

"….I uh, screwed up the spacing on my paper…I don't know how to fix it."

Without really thinking about why he bothered, Yuki knelt down to take a look at the screen. Kyo stiffened. Yuki was extremely close.

Despite his discomfort, Kyo couldn't help but notice Yuki's scent. He smelled earthy like the plants in his garden….he smelled really good. Kyo blushed at the thought.

"Here," Yuk said pointing at the screen. "Click this tab, see? It gives you the different options here." Yuki began, taking him step by step through fixing the paper.

Trying to ignore his fuzzy, silly thoughts as well as Yuki's scent, Kyo paid close attention and managed to salvage his work. Once finished explaining, Yuki stood and cracked his back.

"Lunch ready?"

Kyo's thoughts had turned silly again and he was too busy wondering if there was a close mimic cologne of Yuki's scent as he had already started to miss it.

"Hey!"

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and looked up.

"What?"

"I was wondering if lunch was ready yet."

"…Almost. Tohru should be back soon."

As if on cue Tohru walked through the door slightly damp from the light rain. She beamed at them and held up her grocery bags.

"Are you hungry yet?"

* * *

><p>As they ate Yuki and Tohru talked about school and the garden. Kyo, meanwhile, could feel his head slowly drooping. 'Why is it so bad today?' he wondered and listened to the rain outside.<p>

His throat was starting to seriously hurt. He sniffled and tried to concentrate on his lunch.

Kyo's behavior did not escape Tohru's notice. She didn't want to say anything since he seemed so sensitive when it came to these things, but even as she chatted with Yuki she kept sending worried glances in his direction. Finally she could take it no longer.

"Kyo, are you alright?"

Kyo's brow furrowed as though he had to think deeply on the question.

"I think….I'm gonna lay down." He made a move like he was gonna get up but seemed to change his mind and instead flopped onto the floor.

"Perhaps your bed would be more comfortable?" she coaxed as she moved to help him up.

"No, here is fine." He mumbled.

She felt his forehead. "Oh, Kyo, you have a fever, have you taken anything? Can I get you something?"

He shook his head.

Tohru sent Yuki a pleading look.

Yuki walked around the table towards them. "Alright, come on. Get up." He said pulling Kyo up by the arm.

Kyo mumbled what sounded like something inappropriate but got up. He shrugged Yuki off of him and stumbled his way towards the stairs and his room.

Tohru watched him leave with worry clouding her eyes.

"He'll be fine, Miss Honda. He probably just needs to sleep it off."

She nodded but still looked worried. "I'm gonna make him some soup before I leave for work…will you make sure he eats?" She said turning to Yuki.

* * *

><p>After Tohru left, Yuki ignored Kyo. Dinner wouldn't be for awhile and he had only promised Tohru he'd make sure the boy would eat. He hoped Shigure would get home before dinner. Tohru had given him specific instructions on reheating their food, but he figured it was possible to even screw that up. Actually, now that he thought about it, Kyo usually saw to dinner when Tohru was away.<p>

As Yuki decided what he wanted to do it began to thunder and what started as a few droplets of water turned into a downpour.

His first thoughts were that of concern for Tohru. He went to the phone and dialed.

It rang exactly two times before it was answered.

"Hatori? Hey, I was just wondering if you could pick Tohru up in your car after work since it's raining so hard?"

"What time?" came Hatori's stoic voice.

"Around ten-thirty."

"I'll pick her up."

There was a pause.

"Anything else?"

"um, Kyo's sick. I mean, it's probably nothing but-"

"I'll check on him when I drop Tohru off."

There was another, longer pause.

"OK, well, thanks."

"Are you well?"

"Huh?...Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it.…Alright, I'll see you tonight then. …Bye."

Yuki hung up and let a sigh. He really hated Hatori. Well, perhaps hate was too strong word, but he didn't like him. He knew it wasn't right. Hatori was a good person, really, but all his memories involving him were bad.

Yuki pushed the thoughts and the awkward conversation out of his mind and instead grabbed a book he'd been meaning to finish.

It wasn't until about eight O'clock that Yuk put down his book.

He stretched his stiff joints and yawned. His stomach growled. It was only then that he realized how late it had gotten.

As he fixed his dinner (thankfully without ruining anything) he also realized he hadn't heard anything from Kyo since he had conge to bed at lunch. Slight guilt swept over him as he thought of Tohru and how she had probably counted on him to at least check on Kyo every now and then.

The guilt was not so strong, however, that he couldn't finish his own dinner first. After he was through he warmed Kyo's soup and brought it up to him. He didn't bother knocking but instead uncharacteristically kicked at the door since his hands were full.

Kyo was sprawled out across his bed covered by a thin sheet. It was obvious from his appearance that he still had a fever.

"Hey." Yuki started quietly, nudging the bed.

Nothing.

"Oi!" he said quite a bit louder, nudging Kyo's foot this time.

Kyo groaned and curled up in a ball.

"Hey, I brought your dinner."

"Not hungry."Kyo buried his face into a nearby pillow. Yuki hesitated and considered leaving, but was stopped when he once again remembered Tohru. If she got home and Kyo hadn't eaten she would be deeply worried.

"I don't care, you're gonna eat."

Kyo poked his head up slightly from the pillow. His face was flushed and his visible eye was bright from the fever.

Yuki stifled a gasp. Kyo looked really….attractive. Had he always been? Surely not.

He cleared his throat and held the tray out in front of him towards Kyo.

Kyo looked at him a moment longer before grumpily sitting up and taking the food.

For a few minutes they both remained in an awkward silence. Yuki stood wondering if he should leave while Kyo looked sleepily down at his soup. Yuki wound leaving but returned shortly with his computer.

"Whadda ya doin?" Kyo mumbled.

"Making sure you eat, so…eat."

The food was starting to look good and Kyo could feel his stomach growling. So instead of arguing he picked up his bowl and began to eat.

"Hatori's coming over tonight." Yuki said as his computer came to life.

Kyo groaned again.

'Apparently he doesn't care too much for him either.' Yuki thought to himself.

As Kyo ate Yuki checked his email. Once again, several of the letters in his inbox were from Kakeru. But Yuki smiled as he noticed an email from his unknown friend.

Hey,

I'm glad my note was so inspiring to you. You do seem a little happier recently. I've even seen you smile. It's a good look for you. I'm sorry but it's probably best we didn't meet. I guess it's weird but I'd rather stay anonymous like you said.

Kyo noticed an odd mixture of emotions run across Yuki's face. He seemed happy but he also looked confused and a little disappointed. He desperately wanted to ask, but he couldn't seem to make the words form. So instead he drank his soup as Yuki began to compose his reply email.

* * *

><p><strong>sO, a bit longer like I said...but with probably way more mistakes, for which I am terribly sorry. I triple checked it but I'm sure there's probably still some I missed. Sorry if it seems too out of character. Once again, suggestions and the like are so so appreciated. So please let me know what you think and stuff. Thanks for reading! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**ok, I majorly lied. I thought being out of school would mean I'd update more...lies! Life is busy, who knew, right? I'm very sorry. I am trying though, I just hate putting up super short chapters...so I try to wait till I have a semi decent amount Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't tell you how much they inspire me!**

**Alright, so here's the new chapter, I've gone over it several times, and I think I'm happy with it? I hope it's alright, it's more angsty than usual. I promise this isn't supposed to be an uber angsty fic, so it should get lighter quite quickly.**

**to snipits42, A lilmatchgirl, .ink, Satanic Purity, Silvereyedfreak, and Kuro Yoshi, Thank you so much! For really real, you've inspired and encouraged me ^^ I'm glad you like how I write the characters. **

**and to erihna, thank you as well! I have a general idea of where the story is going, BUT, I don't have some details and side stuff down just yet. I'm sure Momiji will make an appearance, but he probably won't be too major a character, sorry **

* * *

><p>Yuki must have rewritten his email five times before he was mostly satisfied. It was important to him to adequately express what he meant. So his new friend didn't want to meet…that was….ok…ish. But even so, Yuki didn't want to give them up.<p>

He surveyed his letter one last time before clicking send. He hoped it was good enough, but regardless, it was too late to take it back. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Kyo.

He was asleep again. Yuki was about to be annoyed but then noticed that he had actually finished the soup as he was told.

He shut his computer and got up to collect the dishes. As he went to grab them he took a moment to study Kyo. A moment quickly turned into a minute.

He'd never really had the opportunity before, nor had he really wanted one, but as he stared he felt more enamored by the sight. He hadn't imagined it earlier, Kyo WAS attractive. Maybe he was just now noticing because Kyo was finally not always screaming his head off. The more that he thought about it, he realized he had heard girls giggling and talking about Kyo at school. He could see why.

Before his brain could catch up to his hand he had brushed aside Kyo's hair and felt his forehead. Yuki jumped back in surprise at his actions.

He tried to convince himself that he had only wanted to check Kyo's fever; his actions had been purely out of concern for his cousin's health. He almost believed himself.

Yuki reached out his hand again. Kyo felt a bit cooler than he had previously looked. Yuki reluctantly took his hand back. He sat on the side of the bed and continued watching the sleeping Kyo, the dishes forgotten.

Had he and Kyo ever had any physical contact that wasn't violent and brought about by anger? (Prior to a few seconds ago of course) Yuki couldn't think of any.

The longer he watched the more he was filled with regret. Why had things turned out the way they had between them? Yuki scoffed. Kyo was an ass, that's why…but still, in another life, maybe they could have been friends. Sure Kyo had been an ass, but the way he was raised coupled with the dysfunction of the Somah family as a whole, not to mention the curse, could he really blame Kyo?

Yuki shook his head. No, he could blame him, and he did. His life hadn't been easy either. Kyo's excuse wasn't good enough.

Looking at him now though, it was easy to forget all that. He felt his hand reach out again and his fingers once again brushed Kyo's hair out of his face. His hair was so soft. Yuki cautiously ran his fingers through Kyo's hair. Finally he pulled his hand away his face bright red. He couldn't think of any excuse this time. There was none.

Yuki looked over at the clock on Kyo's side table. It was ten O'clock. Yuki chided himself and grabbed the dishes. He would not be caught dead in Kyo's room when Hatori was here. Actually, the plan was to take a bath or something so he wouldn't have to deal with Hatori.

Yuki deposited the dishes in the sink and decided not to wash them. He glanced at the clock again and wondered if Hatori would stay the night as he climbed the stairs to the bathroom.

As the hot water poured into the bath Yuki tried to push Kyo out of his mind and instead thought of his new friend. He still couldn't guess who it was. Odds were it was just someone who saw him in passing at school. But he couldn't shake the feeling he knew who it was. But no one seemed a likely candidate. He kept going down his list of suspects and creating new lists of new suspects, but honestly, he didn't have a clue who it was.

He had finally told Kakeru about it. He'd felt guilty since he and Machi had broken up, so he was glad when Kakeru was annoyingly excited about it, and not awkward over the break up with his sister. Kakeru had insisted they hang out tomorrow, probably so he could wheedle every bit of information out of him about his anonymous, emailing friend.

Yuki finally got in the bath and continued to ponder his relationships until he finally heard Tohru and Hatori enter the house. By the sound of it Shigure was with them as well.

* * *

><p>Hatori sighed as he dragged a very drunk Shigure into the house. He was speaking very loudly and passionately about something, but whatever it was it was indiscernible from all of his slurring. Tohru was helping somewhat but Shigure was too heavy for her to really manage, so she stood by for support just in case. He was glad Tohru was so calm about the situation, but he worried that it might mean it was a common occurrence. Once he had plopped the man onto the couch he turned to Tohru.<p>

"Does this happen often?"

Tohru was looking with concern at the sleeping form on the couch. "I, I don't know…not that I know of." She paused, "He seems upset, is he ok?"

Hatori awkwardly reached out and patted her head.

"He will be."

He could safely guess the reason for his friend's drunken state. Shigure had been to the main house to see Akito earlier that day. Their relationship was a hopeless one, but Shigure still tried, without much success.

"He's fine sleeping here tonight." Hatori continued. He threw a blanket over Shigure and stood up. "Let's see to Kyo, shall we?"

Tohru nodded and they headed up the stairs.

Kyo's dreams were foggy and unmemorable; he could hear a soft voice pulling him out of his sleeping state and he wasn't too excited about it. But as he drew closer and closer to waking he knew it was Tohru and that he should probably wake up to make sure everything was ok. This didn't mean, however, that he had to be happy about it.

"What?" He growled loudly, his voice muffled from still being face first into his pillow.

"Hatori's here to check on you." Tohru said sweetly.

After some moaning Kyo sat up and looked at her groggily before looking up at Hatori.

"Hey."

Hatori nodded in response as he sat down on the bed to examine the boy. Kyo told him of his throat and feeling feverish. Hatori reached out his hand toward Kyo. Kyo jerked back violently in response. He looked at the doctor with panic and distrust. He knew what those hands had done; he knew of the memories they had stolen.

Hatori stopped his hand and looked Kyo in the eyes. "I'm only checking your fever." He said cautiously. Kyo relaxed, but only slightly. He nodded his assent and Hatori gently placed a hand on his forehead. "It isn't high. It'll probably be gone by the morning." He drew his hand back. "I want you to take these though; they should help you sleep as well as soothe your throat." He handed Kyo some pills and Tohru left to get him a glass of water.

"I'm sorry." Hatori said as he stood up from the bed.

Kyo looked up at him.

"I don't have my thermometer with me; otherwise, I wouldn't have…."

His sentence went unfinished as they waited in awkward silence for Tohru to return. Once she had returned with the water she and Hatori left Kyo to sleep.

"Yuki's gone to bed as well." Tohru said while looking anxiously down the stairs.

"You should get some sleep too. Both Kyo and Shigure are fine, I promise you."

Tohru gave a hesitant smile. "Thank you, Hatori. You're so good to us. Are you staying the night? Should I get a bed ready for you?"

"I think I will stay…make sure Kyo's fever is really gone tomorrow….don't worry about a bed though. I'll take Shigure's room since he's on the couch."

After offering to get him food, tea and extra blankets, Tohru finally went to bed. Hatori waited for several minutes before going down stairs again.

He found Shigure still on the couch, with his arm over his eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Hatori knelt down and sat on the floor by the couch. "You can't keep doing this, my friend…this isn't healthy for you, physically or mentally."

"I love her." Shigure mumbled. His arm still hid his face but the tears continued to fall.

"…I know." Hatori took Shigure's hand and held it as he waited for him to fall asleep.

Shigure had loved Akito for so long now, but their love had always been complicated. Akito was a bitter, sick person. She lashed out but longed for love. She gotten immensely better over the past year, especially with the curse being broken, but all those years of bitterness and hurt couldn't just disappear. She was still a difficult woman. And what's more, she was still sick. She wasn't going to live much longer. Not many people knew, but Shigure had figured it out, no one had needed to tell him his love was dying.

Shigure had always been a light hearted person. He never took anything seriously, even when he needed to. He tended to see everything as a game or a joke. But the wear of his difficult love and watching her die was finally getting to him. He was breaking, slowly but surely. And there was absolutely nothing Hatori could do to help him.

He lit a cigarette and looked back at Shigure. The tears had stopped; he was asleep. Hatori leaned his back against the couch, still holding his friend's hand.

Tomorrow morning Shigure would be his regular self again. His happy, perverted, care free self. Nothing would be said about tonight. Nothing said about Akito. Hatori doubted the kids knew. Shigure was usually careful about keeping these things in check. Tonight had been a serious lapse.

Hatori finished his cigarette, leaned his head back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm sorry, it's more angsty, but like I said, it won't stay that way, I'm almost sure. I'm not really sure why, but I wanted to get a more serious side of Shigure. His relationship with Akito always kinda bothered me, but I'm sure it would have been difficult on him. <strong>

**I hope it was ok and not too different or out of character. I'll try to post the next chapter soonish reviews do help inspire chapters though! :D**


End file.
